1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to filter systems, and more particularly, to filter systems including resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
To filter a signal in an acoustic frequency band of a range, a mechanical resonator or an electrical analog or digital filter may be used.
Various characteristics may be used to assess the performance of filters. For example, a transition region (skirt) may be an indicator showing how a pass-band and a stop-band of a signal obtained by filtering a signal of an acoustic frequency band are clearly distinguished from each other. When a result obtained by filtering the acoustic frequency band by a filter has a narrow transition region, and a pass-band and a stop-band thereof are clearly distinguished from each other, the performance of the filter may be regarded as good.